Strawberry Milk
by FuchsiaGirl
Summary: CHAPTER3! UPDATE!… rasanya manis sedikit asam dan saat aku meminumnya aku akan merasa senang, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin lain kali kau harus mencobanya lagi DongHae-ya agar kau ingat bagaimana rasa manisnya susu ini" \ HaeHyuk FF \ alur cepat \ maaf kalo membosankan... ada yang masih inget ff ini? RnR... Saranghaeyo chingudeul
1. Chapter 1

Strawberry Milk

.

.

.

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

.

enJOY The Story

.

.

.

"Paman, ambilkan aku susu itu," suara cempreng khas anak kecil terdengar dari salah satu sudut minimarket. "Kamsahamnida!" anak kecil itu langsung berlari keluar minimarket setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Hei, bocah! Kau belum membayarnya, aish!" si penjaga kasir hanya berkacak pinggang melihat hal itu.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya"

"eoh"

"Ini. Dan jangan lupa sekalian kau masukan ke daftar belanjaku apa yang di ambil anak kecil tadi" meletakkan keranjang belanjanya di atas meja kasir, tak lupa dengan senyum jenaka yang ia miliki. "Kau kasir baru yang menggantikan Paman Park?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Ah,_ye_" pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya saat melihat jawaban singkat dari kasir yang sekarang sibuk menghitung belanjaannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, kau masih mengingatku?" ucap ceria pemuda pirang didepan meja kasir menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Nugu_?" tanya si kasir karena dia memang belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, atau mungkin pernah tapi dia lupa.

"Minggu lalu aku belanja disini,umm" pemuda pirang itu tanpa sadar menggigit bibir merahnya saat berpikir sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengingatkan kasir itu, "oh, kau ingat bocah yang meminta susu tapi dia tidak membayar?" si kasir mengangguk, tentu saja ia ingat, hari itu adalah hari dimana dia pertama kali bekerja disini. "jadi apa kau mengingatku?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Ne_, aku mengingatmu"

"Yey!"

.

.

.

"Apa kau selalu membeli ini saat kau kesini?" tanya si kasir saat pemuda pirang itu meletakan keranjang belanjanya.

"Selalu, _wae_?"

"_Aniyeo_"

"Apa kau selalu berbicara singkat seperti ini?" mendengar itu si kasir mengalihkan matanya kearah wajah pemuda pirang itu "Maksudku, kau tidak cukup ramah untuk ukuran seorang kasir. Ah tidak, maksudku bukankah seorang kasir itu harus ramah kepada pembeli, kau harus sering tersenyum dan selalu ceria, _ne_" ucap riang pemuda pirang.

"_Ne_, terimakasih atas semua saranmu… emm" si kasir menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya "HyukJae, Lee HyukJae" potong HyukJae dengan mengulurkan lengan kurusya, "Siapa namamu?"

"Lee DongHae" DongHae menyambut uluran tangan HyukJae dengan sedikit senyuman yang dibalas senyuman jenaka khas HyukJae.

.

.

.

"Wow, kau belanja sangat banyak?" tanya DongHae yang sudah tidak canggung lagi terhadap HyukJae, dia juga terlihatlebih ramah kepada pembeli lainnya berkat saran HyukJae dua bulan yang lalu.

"_Ne, Appa_ akan mengajak teman-temannya makan malam bersama karena telah naik jabatan di perusahaan" jawab HyukJae sedikit lesu "Kau tahu? ini sangat melelahkan DongHae-ya, di suruh mendekor ruang makan, ke _laundry_, lalu belanja barang-barang ini" wow sepertinya mereka juga semakin dekat, bahkan dua hari yang lalu HyukJae menemani DongHae menjaga kasir saat waktu senggang. HyukJae juga sering menanyakan tentang tugas kuliahnya pada DongHae. karena memang DongHae sudah lebih dulu lulus dibanding HyukJae. Dan kebetulan mereka mengambil jurusan yang sama.

Lalu kenapa Lee Dong Hae bekerja sebagai penjaga kasir sementara dia sudah mengenyam pendidikan sampai jenjang sarjana, saat ditanya tentang itu oleh HyukJae dia hanya menjawab bahwa masih belum menemukan perusahaan yang tepat dengan yang dia inginkan.

"Apa perlu pijitan dariku" tanya DongHae nadanya sedikit mengejek.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak mau tubuhku makin sakit saat kau pijit" HyukJae bergidik saat mengingat betapa tubuhnya semakin sakit saat dua minggu lalu mendapatkan pijitan dari kasir itu.

"Ha ha ha, ini lagi? Bukankah minggu lalu kau telah memborong ini dan kau memborongnya lagi?" DongHae berdecak saat melihat susu kotak stroberi yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu. HyukJae hanya memanyunkan bibir _kissable_nya dan mengambil satu kotak susu dan menyedotnya setelah mengambil sedotan.

"Aaah, hmm ini lebih baik" senyum HyukJae mengembang setelah menyedot cairan berwarna merah muda itu. Tingkah HyukJae mengundang senyuman pada bibir DongHae.

"DongHae-_ya_, bantu aku membawa semua ini ke mobilku, _neee…_" tanpa sadar HyukJae merengek, itu terdengar _cute._ Apa kau setuju denganku DongHae-sshi?

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu tahun sudah HyukJae dan DongHae bersahabat, sedikit banyak kedua _namja_ Lee itu sudah saling mengerti kebiasaan masing-masing bahkan hal yang di sukai dan tidak disukai satu sama lain pun mereka tahu.

DongHae kini telah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan periklanan di Seoul. Namanya mulai melejit saat hasil karyanya dilirik oleh salah satu perusahaan produk elektronik ternama untuk dijadikan sebuah iklan promosi yang cukup besar. Padahal dia terbilang baru didalam dunia yang ia geluti sekarang. Bahkan ia juga membuatkan jingle untuk iklan yang ia buat tersebut.

Drrrrrrrrttt, drrrrrrrrrtt

Mata mempesona itu beralih dari layar notebooknya dan mengambil ponselnya ketika mendengar getaran tersebut.

'hmp' senyum manis segera ia sematkan dibibirnya ketika melihat 2 pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh orang yang sama.

.

'Aku tunggu kehadiranmu, kau sudah janji padaku!'

.

'Awas kalau kau tak datang!'

.

.

.

"_Kka_, jemput pangeranmu Hyukie…" sedikit menggoda saat RyeoWook-teman HyukJae- melihat sebuah Audy putih masuk kepelataran kampus.

"Yak! Dia bukan pangeranku!" elak HyukJae meski tak dapat dipungkiri kini pipinya merona pink.

"Jujur saja dia itu terlihat seperti pangeran berkuda putih dari negeri dongeng, dia tampan, mapan dan wajahnya teduh dan terlihat romantis" seloroh RyeoWook lagi.

"sudah ku bilang dia bukan pangeran Ryeonggu, dan apa itu pangeran berkuda putih? Ck" decak HyukJae.

"hahah ne, atau mungkin akan lebih tepat lagi jika aku menyebutnya pangeran bermobil putih, kkk"

"Aishh!" HyykJae memicingkan matanya kearah RyeoWook.

"Dan kau adalah Sang Tuan Putri tentu saja" RyeoWook menggoda HyukJae dengan menyikut pelan pinggang HyukJae.

"YAK! Apa-apaan kau ini, aku bukan Tuan Putri!" Suara HyukJae mengeras.

"Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa? Dalam hubungan mu dengan DongHae tentu kau yang harus jadi Tuan Putrinya aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya DongHae jika menjadi putri" RyeoWook membuat ekspresi wajahnya seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Yak! Hubungan apa? Kami hanya bersahabat, dan apanya yang Tuan Putri, aku ini namja RyeoWookie, jika kau lupa! Aish!"

"Tapi kau manis Hyukie-yaa" RyeoWook menepuk pelan pipi HyukJae.

HyukJae akan menjawab perkataan RyeoWook saat suara lain membuatnya diam seketika.

"_Ne, Uri_ Hyukie memang manis, kok" DongHae yang baru datang langsung menggamit leher HyukJae dan mengacak pelan rambut Honey Brown HyukJae dengan gemas. Membuat RyeoWook menatap geli kearah mereka. HyukJae yang menyadari tatapan itu langsung memberi _glare_-nya pada RyeoWook yang hanya mengendikan bahu seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Yak Lee DongHae, setengah jam aku menata rambutku agar terlihat keren seenaknya saja kau mengacak rambutku!" HyukJae memberontak dan membenahi penampilan rambutnya, DongHae tertawa geli melihatnya. RyeoWook menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan membuat DongHae yang merasa ditatap mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda mungil itu.

"_Wae?_" tanya DongHae, RyeoWook tersenyum manis.

"Tidak, aku rasa aku harus menemui keluargaku dulu, jaga HyukJae ne" RyeoWook melangkah pergi setelah mendapat anggukan dari DongHae.

"Eoh, Dimana RyeoWook?" tanya HyukJae.

"Kau terlalu asik dengan rambutmu makanya kau tidak menyadari dia sudah pergi dari tadi, hmm" DongHae menunjuk arah RyeoWook pergi dengan dagunya diakhir kalimatnya.

"Orang tuamu tidak kesini?" lanjut DongHae.

"Kalau orang tuaku disini untuk apa aku menyuruhmu datang kesini, aish"

"Mungkin kau merindukanku, hahaha"

"Apa-apaan kau, berhenti menertawakan yang tidak lucu kau bisa dianggap gila" HyukJae memukul pelan bahu DongHae.

"Aww, aku serius HyukJae apa kau merindukanku?" DongHae menatap mata sipit itu. Membuat HyukJae menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Yah! Jangan bicarakan yang aneh-aneh, sekarang cepat kita ke aula utama, acara kelulusan akan segera dimulai" HyukJae meninggalkan DongHae yang hanya menghela napas pelan, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat saat sebelum HyukJae berbalik ia bersumpah ia melihat pipi HyukJae yang merona manis saat ia sedikit menggodanya.

"Aish, anak itu" DongHae menyusul HyukJae yang kini telah menunggunya dipintu aula utama kampus tempat HyukJae menimba ilmu.

.

.

.

Setelah acara kelulusan, DongHae mengajaknya makan untuk merayakan kelulusan HyukJae. mereka kini berada di salah satu tempat makan dengan dekorasi khas Korea. Mereka makan dengan tenang sebelum DongHae memecah keheningan itu dengan pertanyaan.

"setelah ini kau mau kemana?" tanyanya menghadap HyukJae

"aku tidak tahu, aku belum memikirkannya, sluuurrrrrp" Jawab HyukJae sesaat sebelum memakan Mie dinginnya.

"Heum, melihat nilai akhirmu yang sangat memuaskan, bahkan kau masuk kedalam 10 besar dijurusanmu, bagaimana mungkin kau belum memikirkan kau akan kemana setelah lulus, ck dasar kau" DongHae berdecak, membuat HyukJae mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Aku memang belum memikirkannya kok, kenapa jadi kau yang repot!" HyukJae membalas ketus.

"Ani, bukan seperti itu Hyukie-ya… maksudku mungkin kau bisa melamar diperusahaan tempatku bekerja, kau bisa melamarnya besok" jawab DongHae lembut.

"Benarkah? Aku akan memikirnya" angguk HyukJae.

"Apa disini tidak ada susu stroberi?" HyukJae memajukan bibir bawahnya dengan imut saat tak melihat minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Kau ini tetap saja, tentu saja disini tidak ada susu stroberi. Tapi pulang dari sini kita bisa mampir dulu ke MiniMarket kau boleh sepuasnya mengambil susu stroberi disana, biar aku yang mentraktir"

_"JINJJA!_, sepuasnya?!" mata HukJae berbinar mendengar kata DongHae apalagi berhubungan dengan minuman merah muda favoritnya

"Ne, hadiah untuk kelulusanmu" jawab DongHae.

"Aaa, _gomawo_ DongHae-ya. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling ku sayangi" HyukJae bertepuk tangan senang dan mata tipisnya berbinar lucu kearah DongHae.

'ne, sahabat…' DongHae tersenyum kecut mendengar kalimat HyukJae.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu kini HyukJae telah bekerja diperusahaan yang sama dengan tempat DongHae bekerja, pastinya setelah mengikuti seleksi tes yang sangat panjang dan berebut dengan para pelamar yang meminati pekerjaan tersebut. HyukJae juga menempati divisi yang sama dengan DongHae yaitu Perancangan Desain.

Mereka bahkan kerap lembur bersama untuk membuat desain suatu produk iklan. Kepuasan pelanggan adalah tujuan utamanya. Seperti saat ini mereka tengah membuat rancangan untuk sebuah iklan mobil beserta jingle iklan tersebut.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 pm, perusahaan sudah mulai sepi karena memang jam kerja sudah lewat dari dua jam yang lalu, mungkin hanya beberapa pekerja saja yang masih lembur.

"DongHae-ya makan dulu, jangan terlalu serius" kata HyukJae yang masuk ke ruang kerja mereka dengan membawa 2 buah bento berwarna coklat kayu dan 2 buah minuman—jus kaleng dari mesin vending dikantin perusahaan.

"Nanti Hyuk, aku harus selesaikan ini dulu" ucap DongHae tangannya masih mengutak-atik notebook dengan serius.

"Kau harus makan dulu, kau bisa lanjutkan nanti selesai makan."

"Kepuasan mereka adalah yang paling penting, ingat?" DongHae melirik HyukJae sekilas dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Ne, aku ingat. Tapi kau juga harus mengisi perutmu dulu, itu juga penting Tuan Lee!, ck" decak HyukJae kesal, sahabatnya ini memang tipe pekerja keras dan kompeten.

"…"

"Aish," HyukJae membuka bento miliknya dan mulai memakannya dengan mulut mengerucut, bahkan saat kesalpun ia terlihat cute.

HyukJae terus memakan bentonya sementara DongHae masih saja disibukkan dengan laptopnya. Bukankah itu kerja tim tapi kenapa hanya DongHae yang mengerjakannya, salahkan saja DongHae yang tidak mau istirahat makan dulu, pikir HyukJae dalam hati. Tapi…

"_Cha~_" kata HyukJae, menyodorkan sushi-nya kearah mulut DongHae dengan sumpit.

"Heh?" DongHae menoleh tidk mengerti kearah HyukJae.

"_Cha_, buka mulutmu, aku akan menyuapimu aaa…" DongHae tertawa kecil mendengar perintah HyukJae.

"Ya! buka mulutmu eoh, _ppalli…_" desak HyukJae. DongHae membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan HyukJae.

"Begini lebih baik, kau harus makan dulu DongHae-ya, heum" HyukJae menyodorkan bento yang masih penuh kearah DongHae. sedangkan DongHae menerimanya dengan tersenyum manis dan mulai memakan Bento miliknya.

"ck, selalu. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa suka sekali dengan susu stroberi, itukan minuman anak kecil" DongHae menghentikan makannya karena melihat HyukJae menyedot minuman manis itu.

"Habiskan makanmu dulu DongHae-sshi"

"Aish, dasar cerewet"

"Aku mendengarmu DongHae!"

"_Ne, ne_"

.

DongHae telah menghabiskan makanannya, merekapun akhirnya melanjutkan lembur kembali. HyukJae kini menggeser kursinya ke meja DongHae dan membuka latop juga. Dan pastinya HyukJae juga membawa beberapa _snack_ dan tentunya _strawberry milk_ juga ke meja DongHae.

"DongHae-ya, aku pikir disini harusnya kau memakai warna merah mengkilap, agar terlihat lebih mewah" kata HyukJae mengarahkan kursor kearah yang dimaksud. DongHae hanya mengangguk setuju.

"HyukJae-ya bagaimana menurutmu" DongHae menunjukan karyanya yang masih 65 %.

"Wow, selalu _daebak!_ Tapi mungkin kalau ditambahkan ini akan lebih…."

Mereka benar-benar lembur malam ini, sesekali mereka saling meminta pendapat satu sama lain untuk mendapat sesuatu yang menurut mereka paling pas. Waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya pekerjaan mereka selesai tepat pukul 10.15 pm.

HyukJae membuka susu kotak stroberinya karena tenggorokannya yang sudah mulai kering dan meminumnya, bibirnya mengecap seolah tidak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun rasa manis susu itu, sementara DongHae membuka kopi kalengnya untuk mengusir kantuk. DongHae memperhatikan cara minum HyukJae yang seperti anak kecil, bagaimana bisa dia masih suka sekali dengan susu stroberi. Sangat kekanakan dan cute.

.

'Hmp'

.

DongHae tersenyum geli atas pemikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum eoh?" tanya HyukJae melirik DongHae yang masih tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hanya berpikir."

"Apa?" tanya HyukJae cepat.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan susu stroberi itu, bahkan aku sudah lupa kapan aku terakhir meminumnya, emm mungkin saat aku masih berumur 10 tahun." DongHae menerawang.

"Bilang saja kau mau mengataiku kekenakan,heuh" HyukJae mengerucutkan bibir merah tebal nan mungil itu.

.

'Deg'

.

"Yya, ah tidak maksudku bukan begitu, yak au tau sendiri 'kan kalau minuman itu identik dengan minuman anak kecil" kata DongHae menunjuk kotak susu stroberi di tangan HyukJae dengan dagunya sementara matanya terus mengarah menatap mata HyukJae dalam.

"Kan?, bilang saja kau mengataiku kekanakan. Kalau aku menyukai susu ini memang kenapa?..." HyukJae menatap susu kotak yang ada dalam genggamannya. "… rasanya manis sedikit asam dan saat aku meminumnya aku akan merasa senang, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi. Mungkin lain kali kau harus mencobanya lagi DongHae-ya agar kau ingat bagaimana rasa manisnya susu ini" HyukJae meminum susunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah DongHae dengan tersenyum manis.

'Deg'

HyukJae terkejut saat menghadap DongHae dan ternyata orang itu tengah memandangnya dengan dalam dan hangat? Mata sayu DongHae seakan menghipnotisnya dengan segala daya magis dalam mata teduhnya, membuat HyukJae tidak bisa menolak tatapan itu dan membalas dengan menatap mata teduh DongHae.

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

Suara apa itu? HyukJae bertanya dalam pikirnya dan hei kenapa dengan DongHae? kenapa dia semakin mendekat? HyukJae semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada susu kotak itu saat dengan perlahan wajah DongHae mendekati wajahnya.

Wajah DongHae terus mendekat kearah wajah HyukJae hingga mereka kini dapat merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing. Bahkan wajah HyukJae kini memerah drastis ditambah lagi mata teduh DongHae yang terus mengunci tatapannya membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Semakin dekat wajah DongHae semakin kencang pula debaran jantung HyukJae…

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

-TBC-

a/n : Annyeong~ saya buat ff baru lagi, semoga gak bosen buat baca ff abal saya yahh dan makasih buat yang udah riview di ff saya sebelumnya...


	2. Chapter 2

Strawberry 2 Milk

.

.

.

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

.

.

enJOY The Story..

.

.

.

a/n : REPUBLISH! ada yang masih inget ff ini?/ saya sengaja republish chap 2'nya buat ngingetin aja, soalnya insyaAllah saya mau update chapter3nya besok, itupun kalo gak males ngetik... :(

.

.

Wajah DongHae terus mendekat kearah wajah HyukJae hingga mereka kini dapat merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing. Bahkan wajah HyukJae kini memerah drastis ditambah lagi mata teduh DongHae yang terus mengunci tatapannya membuat ia tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

Semakin dekat wajah DongHae semakin kencang pula debaran jantung HyukJae…

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

'Deg'

.

.

.

Strawberry Milk

.

.

.

'OMO! Omo, Omo!'

'DongHae menciumku?'

'**Jinjja!**'

'Kyyyyya'

HyukJae membulatkan matanya menatap intens DongHae yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya—mungkin sedang menikmati aktifitasnya sekarang.

"Hmm, manis" Ucap DongHae.

DongHae yang menyadari tatapan HyukJae pun akhirnya membuka matanya yang terpejam setelah kemudian mengakhiri aktifitasnya tadi.

"**Wae?** Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak marahkan?" DongHae sedikit risih dengan tatapan HyukJae padanya yang penuh intimidasi.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya HyukJae polos.

"**Ne?!**"

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Bukankah tadi kau memakai sedotan yang sama denganku? Itu artinya kau telah menciumku secara tidak langsung" HyukJae mengedipkan mata sipitnya pelan.

"Heh!" DongHae membeo mendengar kalimat polos dari bibir merah HyukJae ditambah dengan ekspresi polos yang mebuat DongHae ingin sekali memeluk namja didepannya ini.

.

Ya! HyukJae-sshi kenapa kau polos sekali eoh?, ck.

.

.

.

Siang berikutnya DongHae mengajak HyukJae makan siang bersama di Kafe depan perusahaan.

"kenapa?" tanya DongHae melihat HyukJae yang hanya mengaduk MilkShake stroberinya.

HyukJae menatap malas kearah DongHae, seolah berkata 'kau tau apa yang sedang ku pikirkan'.

"Heum, kau masih memikirkan yang semalam? bukankah tadi pagi sudah aku jelaskan, aku benar-benar tidak tau kalau yang seperti itu bisa dikatakan ciuman, dan aku juga tidak tau tentang prinsip hidupmu itu, kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, aissh" DongHae kesal sendiri.

Ne, HyukJae memang memiliki prinsip dia hanya akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya untuk orang yang benar-benar dia cintai dan yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya untuk selamanya. Tapi dengan tidak sopannya DongHae malah mengambil ciuman pertamanya! Begitulah pikir HyukJae.

"Ya! Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk mencoba susu stroberi itu? Jadi kenapa kau marah?"

"Tapikan aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk meminum dari sedotan yang sama denganku, itu artinya kau sudah menciumku secara tidak langsung" bantah HyukJae.

"Nah, itu kau tahu sendiri, aku kan tidak menciummu secara langsung jadi kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Tapi tetap saja itu namanya ciuman"

"Aissh, terserah KAU saja!" DongHae kembali menikmati sup-nya.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku? Harusnya kan aku yang marah PADAMU?" HyukJae menekan kata terakhirnya, tapi DongHae mengabaikannya.

"Ya DongHae-sshi! Kau mendengarku tidak?" DongHae masih saja menikmati sup-nya tanpa menghiraukan HyukJae yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan…

.

BRAK

.

"YA!"

.

Meledak.

DongHae langsung melayangkan tatapan jengkelnya pada HyukJae, sudah dari semalam DongHae mencoba untuk sabar pada kata-kata HyukJae yang terus menyalahkannya, bukankah ia sudah menjelaskannya pada HyukJae bahwa ia tidak tahu tentang ciuman tidak langsung itu? Dan dia juga tidak tahu tentang prinsip konyol HyukJae yang akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang akan mendampingi hidupnya selamanya, oh yang benar saja? Donghae bahkan sudah memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada pacar keduanya saat dia masih ditingkat 2 di SMP, DongHae tak habis pikir kenapa HyukJae sangat mempermasalahkan ciuman—ah tidak, meminum-dengan-sedotan-yang-sama-itu . Apa?

"Yah, Hyukie-ya~" tatapan kesal DongHae kini berubah menjadi tatapan penuh penasaran, "apa kau belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanya DongHae ragu.

HyukJae yang awalnya takut melihat tatapan marah donghae kini malah bersemu merah karena pertanyaan tidak penting DongHae.

"MWO! Kau bicara apa eoh?" HyukJae mengaduk milkshake stroberinya asal dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke sembarang arah yang pastinya menghindar dari tatapan DongHae.

"Hey hey hey, jadi benar eoh kau belum pernah berciuman? Jinjja?" DongHae menggoda HyukJae dengan menaik turunkan alis matanya.

"YA!"

"Pantas saja kau berlebihan, ternyata benar kau belum pernah berciuman, kkk~"

"Yak! Aku kan sedang marah padamu, kenapa kau malah menggodaku!" HyukJae memajukan bibie bawahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

DongHae yang gemas, mencubit pipi HyukJae dan menggoyang-goyangkannya "Karena kau sangat lucu Hyukie-ya~ kkk~"

"Ya, ya, ya! sakit DongHae!"

.

.

.

HyukJae memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, ia kesal karena sedari tadi sahabat tersayangnya itu terus memandangnya dengan tatapan jenaka belum lagi kekehan kekehan menjengkelkan darinya yang seolah mengejeknya.

Memang kenapa kalau HyukJae belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya? Tidak salah kan? Kalau kau berprinsip akan memberikan ciuman pertamamu pada orang yang benar-benar kau cintai nanti. Dan berbagi sedotan itu sudah dikatakan ciuman kan walaupun secara tidak langsung.

"_Ayolah HyukJae, ini sudah 2013 kau masih berpikiran yang seperti itu sebagai ciuman. Dan konyol sekali prinsipmu itu. kenapa kau kuno sekali Hyuk-a kkk~"_

"Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya berpikir kenapa masih ada orang sepertimu Hyuk-a, aku rasa tubuhmu memang terlihat matang tapi jiwamu terjebak pada masa remajamu. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu masih menyukai susu stroberi sampai saat ini"

"Sudahlah aku tak mau bicara padamu lagi!"

"**Jinjja?"**

**"NE!"**

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan cepat hingga matahari sore terasa memasuki celah-celah dari jendela kaca besar ruangan perusahaan itu. sebagian pegawai telah pulang karena memang waktu kerja sudah berakhir bebeapa menit lalu.

'clek'

HyukJae menoleh saat pintu ruangannya terbuka dari luar, menyibukan dirinya lagi saat tau siapa orang yang telah membukanya.

"Bos memberi tugas untuk membuat iklan dari produk ini, ini produk dari China. selengkapnya kau bisa melihat pada proposal ini"

DongHae menyerahkan contoh produk dan proposal yang ia tadi ia bawa pada HyukJae, sementara ia melenggang pergi ke mejanya.

"Ya, lalu bagaimana denganmu. Enak saja kau menyerahkan ini semua padaku, kita kan partner"

"Bos menyuruhku untuk membuat jingle dari iklan tersebut. Hari ini kau lembur sendirian disini, kalau kau takut kau bisa ke ruang rekaman di lantai bawah" katanya dengan nada seolah sedang bicara dengan seorang bocah penakut.

"Yah! kau pikir aku takut? Pergi saja sana, aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri"

"kkk~ pay pay HyukJae-a… " DongHae melambai dengan ekspresi menyebalkan—menurut HyukJae.

.

.

.

HyukJae tengah focus menatap layar laptopnya, malam ini ia harus lembur lagi membuat desain iklan untuk mempromosikan produk.

Getar ponselnya ia abaikan karena ia sudah tau siapa pengirim pesan yang membuat ponselnya itu bergetar, siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat tercintanya Lee DongHae. tidak penting.

'HyukJae-ya~ awas di belakangmu'

'Kkk~ coba kau lihat ke jendela, ada apa disitu?'

Itu hanya berapa contoh dari isi pesan yang DongHae kirimkan padanya, ck jadi siapa yang terjebak dimasa remajanya sekarang? DongHae pikir HyukJae akan merasa takutkah? TIDAK!

HyukJae menggeleng mantap memikirkan itu.

.

Pekerjaan HyukJae hampir selesai, tapi rasa kantuk kini telah menghinggapi kedua mata tipisnya hingga akhirnya pun ia merebahkan kepalanya dengan tanpa sadar pada tangan yang ia tumpuk diatas meja, dengan layar laptop dan perangkat lain yang masih menyala.

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan mata teduh itu mengernyit heran menatap layar ponselnya.

'Tidak ada balasan?'

"kemana Hyukie, tumben sekali ia tidak ke cafeteria untuk membeli makan atau sekedar camilan, biasanya ia akan sangat cerewet dalam hal mengisi perut, ck apa ia benar-benar marah padaku?"

Mengetik beberapa kalimat lagi pada ponselnya, tapi lama menunggu tidak ada satu balasanpun yang ia terima.

'Ck, kemana dia' perasaannya mulai cemas.

'aaa, atau aku bawakan saja makanan untuknya. Pasti dia senang'

.

Setelah membeli makanan dan cemilan di cafeteria, DongHae melenggang menuju lantai 7 dimana ruangan tempatnya dan HyukJae bekerja selama ini.

'clek'

Berjalan masuk setelah sedikit mengetuk pintu putih itu, dari luar terlihat laptop masih menyala. Namun setelah ia berjalan lebih kedalam ia mendapati HyukJae yang tertidur didepan laptopnya dengan tangan menumpu sebagai bantal. Sedikit melirik pekerjaan HyukJae yang ternyata hampir selesai.

"Aish, rupanya tertidur. Pantas saja tidak membalas pesanku"

Meletakan kantung berisi makanan itu disamping kiri kepala HyukJae, kemudian berjongkok di sebelah kanan HyukJae dan memperhatikan raut wajah tidur itu dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Hey, lehermu bisa sakit kalau kau tidur dengan cara seperti ini,"

"Apa kau marah padaku?" DongHae menyibak poni HyukJae yang menjuntai karena sedikit menutupi wajah manis HyukJae.

"Kau tau? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, aku hanya bercanda soal itu"

"Hanya saja aku suka sekali melihat wajahmu yang sedang jengkel, itu sangat lucu emm"

"Hehehe" DongHae tertawa bodoh saat menyadari dirinya tengah berbicara dengan orang yang sedang tidur. Ck bodoh sekali.

"Hm, alis ini akan menekuk kedalam saat kau marah" ia mengelus alis mata HyukJae

"Mata ini akan menyipit saat kau marah, lucu sekali, matamu bahkan sudah sangat sipit" mengelus matanya.

"Kening ini akan mengerut lucu" mengelu keningnya.

"Pipi ini akan mengembung, rasanya aku ingin sekali menggigitnya karena terlalu gemas" mengelus pipinya.

"Bibir ini akan mengerucut imut, kkk~ padahal kau sedang marah tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti melakukan aegyo emm" mengelus bibir merah itu pelan dengan ibu jarinya, bibir itu terasa sangat lembut dan kenyal.

DongHae memajukan wajahnya pada wajah HyukJae yang kini tengah tertidur, semakin dekat hingga ia merasakan napas teratur HyukJae. Semakin mendekat hingga kedua bibir itu bertemu.

'cup'

Hanya menempelkan saja, dan tekstur lembut dan kenyal yang ia rasakan pada ibu jarinya kini sangat jelas terasa pada bibirnya sendiri. Menempelkan dengan pelan ia hanya takut HyukJae akan terbangun karenanya.

"Hei, apa karena kau suka sekali minum susu stroberi? Bibirmu jadi terasa manis juga, ck"

"Ah ani, kau tau HyukJae-ya bibirmu bahkan lebih manis dari susu stroberi"

DongHae mengelus lagi bibir HyukJae.

"Dan soal prinsipmu itu, aku janji akan menemanimu dan menjadi pendamping hidup mu untuk selamanya. Kau yang telah membuat prinsip itu sendiri kan? Jadi itu tidak masalah bagiku"

Sekali lagi ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah tertidur HyukJae.

'chu'

"Saranghae~" DongHae berbisik tepat didepan bibir HyukJae, kemudian ia berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan tersebut sebelum HyukJae terbangun. DongHae tau ini gila, mengatakan cinta pada orang yang sedang tidur? Sama saja dengan kau menyuruh orang buta untuk membaca suratmu. Ck. DongHae hanya terlalu takut jika mengakuinya secara langsung pada HyukJae, hubungan persahabatannya akan rusak. Terdengar picisan, namun itulah yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini.

'blam'

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Bibir merah itu bergetar kecil, matanya bergerak gelisah sebelum akhirnya terbuka dengan tangan yang saling meremas dibawah rebahan kepalanya.

"DongHae-ya…"

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

a/n : gak jadi twoshot. Ternyata panjang juga lanjutannya… saya tau ini cerita sangat pasaran tapi hanya ini yang saya bisa… mianhaeyo~

dan buat chingudeul yang udah mau review di chap 1, terimakasih yah….

.

Gamsahaeyo~ chingudeul… Saranghaeyo~


	3. Chapter 3

Strawberry 3 Milk

.

.

.

HaeHyuk FanFiction

.

a/n : oh yah aku bikinnya ngebut dan gak sempet di edit jadi, sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget kalo kalian gak nyaman karena nemuin banyak typo disini #bows

.

enJOY The Story..

.

.

.

Bola mata itu terlihat bergerak-gerak dari balik kelopak mata yang tertutup. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dari rebahnya di meja kantor.

"Ah" Hyukjae menjerit merasakan lehernya yang sakit karena cara tidur yang salah.

Tap, tap, tap

"Eh" Hyukjae mendengar langkah seseorang dari luar. "Apa itu Donghae? ck, untuk apa dia kesini?"

"Aish" Hyukjae kembali meyurukan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan diatas meja. Saat ini ia sedang kesal dengan Donghae, dan tidak mau terlibat perbincangan apapun dengan orang itu yang pasti akan berakhir dengan ledekan pada prinsip 'ciumannya' itu.

Clek

Langkah itu semakin dekat dengan Hyukjae.

"Aish, ternyata tertidur. Pantas saja tak membalas pesanku" dalam hati Hyukjae terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

'_tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak marah kalau prinsipnya di ledek seperti itu'_

"Kau tau? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu, aku hanya bercanda soal itu"

'_cih'_

"Hanya saja aku suka sekali melihat wajahmu yang sedang jengkel, itu sangat lucu emm"

'_Mwo!'_

"Hehehe. Hm, alis ini akan menekuk kedalam saat kau marah"

'_Apa-apaan tangannya'_

"Mata ini akan menyipit saat kau marah, lucu sekali, matamu bahkan sudah sangat sipit"

'_What'_

"Kening ini akan mengerut lucu"

"Pipi ini akan mengembung, rasanya aku ingin sekali menggigitnya karena terlalu gemas"

'_awas kalau kau berani melakukannya!'_

"Bibir ini akan mengerucut imut, kkk~ padahal kau sedang marah tapi kenapa kau terlihat seperti melakukan aegyo emm"

Deg

'Apa yang ia lakukan eoh?' jantung Hyukjae berdebar halus merasakan jemari Donghae menyentuh bibirnya.

'Apa aku harus membuka mataku sekarang?'

'Ah, tidak, tidak, pasti akan aneh sekali kalau aku membuka mataku' Hyukjae meracau dalam hati.

'apa ini? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas'

'hmp'

Deg, deg, deg.

Hampir saja Hyukjae terlonjak saat merasa bibir seseorang telah menjangkau bibirnya. Sensasi tersebut membuat titik kejut di dalam jantungnya, membuat detakan itu semakin cepat. Sentuhan itu hanya beberapa detik tapi berhasil membuat pikiran Hyukjae kosong, membuat dirinya linglung sehingga tak begitu mendengar ucapan Donghae setelahnya.

"…kau yang membuat prinsip itu sendiri kan? Jadi itu tak masalah bagiku"

Chu~

"Saranghae~"

Andai saja jantung Hyukjae tidak kuat mungkin sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah sakit karena jantungnya terlalu cepat berdetak. Hyukjae merasa bahkan jantungnya hampir melompat dari tempatnya saat merasakan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Ia tanpa sadar saling meremas tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Blam

Pintu ruangan tertutup dengan pelan.

Tepat setelah pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Hyukjae rmembuka matanya dengan bibir bergetakecil.

"Donghae-ya…"

.

.

.

Hyukjae membuka kemejanya menyisakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan membalut tubuh skinnynya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Hyukjae memilih menyelesaikan tugasnya besok saja, toh bos memberikan waktu sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

Hyukjae melihat langit-langit kamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun, jemarinya yang putih kurus meraba belah bibir bawahnya kemudian menggigit bibirnya sambil mengingat kejadian yang terjadi tadi di ruang kerjanya.

Donghae menciumnya, benar-benar menciumnya, berbeda dengan insiden sedotan itu, kali ini Hyukjae bahkan tak bisa mengontrol pikirannya untuk berhenti mengulang kejadian tadi. Dan Hyukjae masih dengan jelas mendengar ucapan cinta Donghae yang seolah terus bergema di daun telinganya. 'Saranghae?' seseorang tolong katakan kalau hyukjae salah dengar tadi.

"Aish" Hyukjae mendesah, memukul kecil kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan kekacauan yang terjadi di otaknya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menunggu lift di depannya terbuka, dari beberapa menit lalu Hyukjae terus memencet tombol lift itu tapi belum juga terbuka. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Annyeong~"

"Eoh!" Hyukjae mengelus dadanya karena terkejut dengan sapaan itu.

"wae? Kenapa kau sangat terkejut?" tanya Donghae.

"Tidak"

Donghae mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Ting

"Kau masuk duluan Donghae"

"Baiklah"

Donghae memencet tombol 5 dimana ruangan mereka berada.

"Bagaimana desainmu?" tanya Donghae "kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

"Belum, tapi aku akan melanjutkannya hari ini"

"oh"

Hanya itu percakapan yang terjadi, Donghae sendiri bingung kenapa suasana diantara nereka menjadi seperti ini. Apa Hyukjae masih marah dengan ledekannya kemarin? Ayolah, Donghae hanya bercanda tentang prinsip itu. tapi kenapa Hyukjae bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau tau, bos sangat menyukai jingle yang ku buat"

"Baguslah"

"dan yang paling baiknya, mereka juga sanga menyukai jingle yang ku buat untuk iklan terbaru mereka"

"Oh, selamat"

'Hanya itu?' ck,padahal Donghae mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana tapi kenapa susananya semakin aneh saja di tambah lagi dengan sahutan dari Hyukjae yang sangat singkat, padat dan jelas.

.

.

.

"Hyuk, kau butuh bantuan?" tanya Donghae, melihat Hyukjae yang terlihat tengah kebingungan.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Gomawo" jawabnya, tapi Donghae bangun dari tempatnya menuju tempat meja kerja Hyukjae.

"Bukankah kita partner, kita harus bekerja sama Hyuk." Hykjae mendongak untuk melihat Donghae.

"Disini, harusnya berwarna kuning atau oranye agar terlihat ceria" Donghae menunjuk layar laptop Hyukjae. "Kau ingat, ini adalah produk yang di khususkan untuk anak-anak, dan anak-anak sangat menyukai warna-warna terang jadi kita juga harus buat iklan yang membuat anak-anak tertarik" jelas Donghae sambil melihat desain Hyukjae. sedangkan Hyukjae malah melihat wajah Donghae yang entah kenapa baru ia sadari memiliki bentuk yang sangat sempurna dengan hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan rahang menggantung yang begitu pas dengan kontur wajahnya.

Donghae terkekeh menyadari tatapan dari mata sipit Hyukjae.

"Ya, aku tahu aku tampan tapi kau tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, lihat liurmu hampir menetes" Donghae berujar dengan wajah santai. Tapi sama sekali tak mengubah tatapan penasaran dari mata Hyukjae. 'kenapa Hyukie menatapku seperti itu eoh?'

"Donghae?" panggil Hyukjae.

"Y-ye?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Hyukjae masih dengan tatapan yang sama pada Donghae.

"Eh?" Donghae terkejut "Aku… ah! Kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkannya eoh, haish bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mengerti mengenai ciuman tidak langsung seperti itu?" Donghae hampir saja terjungkal saat mengingat kejadian semalam saat dia mencuri ciuman Hyukjae. Tapi bukankah saat itu Hyukjae tertidur jadi tidak mungkin Hyukjae mengetahuinya, mungkin Hyukjae masih mempermasalahkan insiden sedotan itu, kkk~.

"Eoh" pikiran Hyukjae blank sesaat. "Ah, iya yah. dan terimakasih atas sarannya"

"Hmm"

.

.

.

Ini sudah satu minggu dari malam itu, tapi Hyukjae masih belum berani untuk menanyakan pada Donghae perihal 'kenapa kau mencuri ciumanku?' atau 'apa maksud kata cinta mu malam itu?'. ck dan Hyukjae sedikit sebal karena Donghae tak pernah sekalipun menyinggung soal itu. sikapnya satu minggu ini terlihat biasa saja, menggodanya, meledeknya hingga membuat Hyukjae semakin sebal. Tanpa tahu jantung Hyukjae selalu berdesir saat Donghae melakukan kebiasaan kecilnya seperti mengusak rambutnya, menepuk kepalanya atau hanya sekedar merangkul pundaknya. Kebiasaan kecil itu akan biasa saja jika yang melakukan itu padamu adalah sahabatmu sendiri. Tapi tentu saja akan sangat berbeda jika yang melakukan itu adalah sahabatmu yang telah diam-diam mencuri ciumanmu dan diam-diam mengatakan cintanya padamu.

HyukJae telah merapikan meja kerjanya, hari ini bos di divisinya memberi Hyukjae dan beberapa karyawan lain bonus yaitu menaikan gaji mereka. Dan hari itu juga bos mengajak mereka untuk berkaraoke bersama untuk merayakannya. Benar-benar angin segar bagi Hyukjae dan karyawan lain di tengah tugas yang beberapa hari ini membebani mereka

"Hyuk, cepatlah sedikit. Yang lain sudah menunggu kita"

"Iya aku datang" Hyukjae lari ke luar ruangan, terlihat Donghae yang sedang bermain dengan cellphone'nya. "Sudah siap?" tanya Donghae, Hyukjae mengangguk.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan karaoke itu terlihat ramai dan cukup berantakan dengan meja yang berserakan penuh makanan dan banyak botol soju. di depan televise super besar terlihat teman hyukjae yang tengah meyanyikan lagu dari PSY dengan dance fenomenalnya Gangnam style. Susaana semakin heboh saat salah satu dari mereka menyanyikan lagu Crayon Pop, Bar Bar Bar. Dan dengan semangat ke delapan orang itu termasuk bos mengikuti gerakan jumping menirukan tarian Bar Bar Bar setelahnya.

Semua tertawa, termasuk Donghae yang sekarang tengah merangkul pundak Hyukjae sambil tertawa senang hingga matanya menyipit hingga hanya terlihat seperti garis lurus. membuat Hyukjae yang awalnya tertawa keras mendadak menghentikan tertawanya saat melihat wajah Donghae dari dekat seperti ini.

'deg'

'deg'

Apa itu eoh?

Donghae memutar pandangan pada Hyukjae yang tengah dirangkulnya, karena menyadari keterdiaman Hyukjae.

"Eh, wae? Ada yang salah dari wajahku?" tanya Donghae yang diakhiri dengan kekehan.

"Eoh, Ani!. Aku hanya… aku mau duduk saja" Hyukjae dengan cepat kembali duduk pada sofa yang melingkar diruangan tersebut setelah melepas tangan Donghae yang merangkul pundaknya.

Donghae melihat punggung Hyukjae yang menjauh, ia sedikit bingung dengan perilaku Hyukjae satu minggu ini. Ia tak lagi mendengar rajukan Hyukjae yang selalu keluar saat Donghae menggodanya, ia lebih sering menerima ejekan Donghae tanpa mau membalas mengejeknya. Ada apa dengan Hyukjae eoh?

.

.

.

Botol hijau itu berputar diatas meja yang di kelilingi 8 orang lelaki. Hingga akhirnya putarannya semakin melemah dan berakhir dengan mulut botol mengarah pada salah seorang lelaki disana.

"Hahah, sekarang giliranmu bos. Truth or Dare oh?"

"Dare!"

"Jinjja? Hoh kalau begitu sekarang bos harus menari ala SISTAR di lagu ALONE. Kau berani?"

"Hah tentu saja, jangan panggil aku bos jika aku tak berani melakukannya"

Tepuk tangan segera terdengar saat sang bos dengan lihainya meniru dance sistar dengan diiringi lagu alone tanpa malu. Hahah sementara ke tujuh orang lainnya hanya terheran bos yang terlihat keras dan galak ternyata mau saja menerima tantangan dari anak buahnya.

Setelah merasa cukup akhirnya mereka memutar lagi botol itu.

"Ye, Jonghyun-ah… truth or dare?"

"Truth"

.

"Wah, sekarang giliran uri Donghae eoh. Truth or Dare"

"Emmh" Donghae berpikir sejenak "Truth" jawabnya mantap.

"Baiklah. Kau?"tunjuk Jonghyun pada Donghae "Apa ada seseorang yang kau sukai di perusahaan?" tanyanya.

Donghae menatap satu persatu wajah penasaran disana hingga berakhir di wajah Hyukjae. "Yah ADA" dia mengangguk mantap menghadap Jonghyun. "Jinjja? Siapa namanya? Ayo katakan pada kami" paksa Jonghyun. Donghae lagi-lagi menatap Hyukjae yang entah mengapa sekarang menundukan kepalanya. Donghae sendiri penasaran kenapa Hyukjae melakukan itu.

"mana boleh begitu kau hanya boleh menanyakan satu kali saja, dan aku sudah menjawab jujur dengan menjawab ADA" elak Donghae.

"aish"

.

.

.

"Haish, sekarang apa yang haru aku lakukan eoh?" gerutu Donghae di depan kemudi mobilnya.

"Harusnya kau tak perlu menerima tantangan itu. kau tau sendiri kau gampang mabuk, aku tidak mungkin kan mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu dalam keadaan mabuk berat seperti ini? Haish" Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi disamping kemudi, dilihatnya Hyukjae yang tengah tertidur, walaupun tak benar-benar tertidur karena terkadang ia mendengar ocehan yang tak jelas dari bibir itu.

Saat bermain truth or dare tadi Hyukjae memilih Dare daripada truth. Hingga akhirnya dia disuruh untuk menghabiskan 4 botol soju sebagai tantangannya. Ck, padahal Hyukjae sudah menghabiskan sebotol soju sebelum permainan itu di mulai, di tambah lagi dengan Hyukjae yang gampang sekali mabuk. Dan Donghae dengan terpaksa meminta ijin pulang terlebih dahulu pada teman-teman dan bosnya untuk mengantar Hyukjae pulang.

"Aish! Untung saja kau Hyukjae. kalau bukan, mana mau aku melakukan ini" ujarnya sambil memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada tubuh Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Brukk

"Eengh" Hyukjae mengeluh saat tubuhnya di baringkan diatas kasur. Donghae sendiri kini meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang merasa pegal karena telah membopong hyukjae ke kamar apartemennya. "Aish, tubuhnya saja yang terlihat kurus, ternyata berat juga" komentarnya. Setelahnya ia memberitahukan pada ibu hyukjae, kalau hyukjae akan menginap di apartemennya malam ini.

.

Donghae telah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian rumah, sekarang ia tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang tepat di sisi hyukjae tertidur. Donghae bingung, haruskah ia membangunkan Hyukjae dan menyuruh namja itu membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya atau Donghae sendrir lah yang harus menggantikan baju Hyukjae. ck.

Nampaknya Donghae harus menggantikan baju Hyukjae, bagaimana pun Donghae tidak tega membiarkan Hyukjae menggunakan pakaiannya yang telah kotor untuk tidur. Rasanya pasti sangat tidak nyaman.

Tangan Donghae akhirnya mencapai kemeja biru Hyukjae.

Tek

Satu kancing teratas kemeja Hyukjae berhasil di bukanya, tangannya kemudian beralih menuju kancing selanjutnya.

Tek

Terbuka lagi kancing keduanya, tangannya memang sibuk membuka kancing kemeja Hyukjae tapi matanya terus memandang wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat sangat pulas dalam tidurnya. Orang bilang wajah tertidur seseorang adalah wajah paling alami yang di miliki semua orang. Dan dapat Donghae lihat wajah alami hyukjae yang tengah tertidur sangat lucu, dengan bibir sedikit terbuka, dan terdengar suara dengkuran sangat kecil dari mulutnya, seperti seekor puppy lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

Tek

'deg'

Bersamaan dengan kancing ketiga yang terbuka, Donghae di kejutkan dengan terbukanya mata Hyukjae. mata sipit itu memandangnya intens tanpa berkedip. "Donghae-ya" lirihan terdengar dari bibir mungil Donghae.

"Ehm, ne hyuk" jawab Donghae sedikit canggung menerima tatapn seperti itu dari mata tipis Hyukjae.

Mata tipis itu akhirnya berkedip pelan namun tetap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Donghae. "Donghae kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Hyukjae lirih. Donghae melihat mata Hyukjae semakin menipis, mugkin akbat rasa kantuknya.

Orang ini, dalam keadaan mabuk pun masih mengingat insiden itu. "Kenapa kau menciumku disini? Dua kali?" tanpa sadar hyukjae menanyakannya denag jemari yang memegang bibirnya sendiri.

Glup

Donghae menelan liurnya paksa 'Mwo? jadi Hyukjae tidak sepenuhnya tertidur malam itu? lalu apa mungkin dia juga mendengar…'

"Saranghae~ kenapa kau mengucapkan kata itu padaku?" racau Hyukjae dengan mata yang kembali tertutup "Emm, hhh, heh" racauan Hyukjae semakin tidak jelas terdengar saat pemuda pecinta susu stroberi itu akhirnya kembali tertidur.

"Hyuk, jadi kau mengetahuinya eoh? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku?"

"Aish, jadi ini yang membuatmu bersikap beda padaku? Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya eoh?"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan besok? Aish" Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

.

.

.

-tbc-

Teruntuk Polarise yang masih mengingat ff ini, makasih yah… dan buat temen2 yang nunggu Paradise Kiss (Polaris) mianhae, belum bisa aku update sekarang.

Ya udah lah saya mau ucapin terimakasih banyak buat kalian semua yang udah ninggalin review di chap sebelumnya… gamsahaeyo~ saranghaeyo~ gamsahyukyo~

Selamat ngerayain Idul Adha buat kalian yang merayakan…

Dan HAPPY BIRTHDAY BUAT URI LEE DONGHAE~ IKAN MOKPO SUPER GANTENG PUNYANYA HYUK, EH PUNYANYA AKU JUGA, EH PUNYANYA ELF JUGA~ SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR, SEHAT, SUKSES, DAN TERBAIK BUAT KARIRNYA DAN SUPERJUNIOR, DAN LANGGENG TERUS SAMA IKAN TERI TERCINTANYA…. *poppoHae duluan ngucapinnya,

REVIEW JUSSEYO~

.

.

.


End file.
